1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental floss applicators for use in dispensing and supporting a strand of dental floss under tension for cleaning the teeth, and more particularly to an applicator capable of facile manipulation to advance a new segment of dental floss into useable position while simultaneously generating and holding necessary tension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dental floss applicators serving the general purpose of this invention are disclosed in prior art patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,582,000; 2,577,597; 3,759,273; 3,814,114; 3,847,168; 3,903,907; 3,908,677; 3,992,085; 4,005,722 and 4,008,728. Generally, such applicators include a frame having furcations between the ends of which dental floss is maintained in tension. Supply and take-up spools on the frame accompanied by floss-guiding structure permit segments of worn floss between the furcations to be replaced as required by manipulating the supply and takeup spools. In order to maintain tension, it is customary to provide jamming or locking devices engageable with the strand to hold the floss tension. When it is desired to advance the floss, it is necessary to remove the lock before such advancement may occur. In some applicators, it is necessary for the floss to be threaded through holes in the applicator which is not easily accomplished and certainly reduces convenience in utilizing the applicator. In still others, advancement of the floss is performed manually and once the proper tension has been achieved, the floss is locked into position by another manipulation.